Grandson of the Uchiha
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Right before Minato seals away the nine tails, the Real Madara Uchiha Appears, and tells Minato that he is his father, and takes Naruto away to train, When Naruto comes back to the Leaf Village, Will Battles Happen, or will Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha storm through all in his path.


_**Naruto Fanfiction: Madara's Grandson**_

[Hidden Leaf Village, Oct 10/Night of the Nine Tails Attack]

In Konohagakure no Sato or the Hidden Leaf Village, A masked man stood in the Forests surrounding the Leaf Village Performing Hand signs, then he slammed his hand on the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" the masked man shouted. A giant puff of smoke appeared where the man slammed his palm on the Ground. The smoke cleared, revealing a giant Fox with what appeared to be rabbit ears & Nine Tails. The fox was the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox. The fox started attacking the Leaf Village.

[Hidden Leaf Forest, Same Night, 3 Hours Later]

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage or Fourth Fire Shadow. Was on the Verge of death, this was because he had fought the masked man who claimed to have been Madara Uchiha, a Legend among Ninja, who had betrayed the Leaf Village, Released the Nine Tails from his control & used the Reaper Death Seal to Seal half the beast into himself.

His wife Kushina Uzumaki was by his side supporting him, "Kushina. I want you to leave, Raise our son to be a Splendid Ninja, Train him to use the Nine Tails Chakra." Minato Said to his Spouse. "No Minato! I want you to live to! I don't know what I would do without you!" Kushina Said while on the verge of tears. "You would raise Naruto to be a Powerful Ninja that will protect his friends. Naruto will be seen as a Hero to the Villagers-." Minato said before interrupted by a Powerful Regal Voice. "Pitiful. Just Pitiful, to think that the legendary Yellow Flash & the Hidden Leafs Red Death are beaten by a Mindless Creature, and you think that the child will be seen as a HERO for carrying the Nine Tails in him. That's Just Plain Stupidity!" Roared the Voice.

The Blonde & Redhead turned and saw an Elderly man with Waist Length Grey Spiky Hair that covers his right eye. He was wearing armour that appeared to be really old. The armour was red with a blue jumpsuit. The eye that was visible was red with three tomoe's in it. "Who are you?" Minato said.

His Answer came from an unexpected source. **"MADARA! Come over here so I can RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"** Roared the Nine Tails. Madara Replied by Releasing an IMMENSE amount of Killing Intent and shouted "BE SILENT NINE TAILS, I AM TALKING WITH MY SON AND HIS WIFE, so if you don't mind, SHUT UP!" Kushina and Minato were shocked at the amount of killing intent Madara was releasing. When Madara calmed down Minato realised what Madara said. "What do you mean by Son?" Minato asked. "I meant what I said Minato. You are my son. If you don't believe me. Look at your son, what was his name? Naruto? Wait I am getting off topic. In short, look at your sons eyes." Madara said.

They did as he said, and to say they were shocked was an understatement when they saw that Naruto's left eye was red with one tomoe and his right eye was red with two tomoe's.

"The Sharingan? But how?" Minato Asked. "Because he is my Grandson and you are my son." Madara Replied. "You don't have it because that white haired sannin sealed your sharingan along with your memories of me." When Minato heard that saying he was pissed was like saying Tsunade wasn't an Alcoholic or that Jiraiya wasn't a self-proclaimed 'Super Pervert'. Minato was ABSOLUTELY FREAKIN' PISSED that Jiraiya kept this from him, in fact he personally wanted to Kill Jiraiya right now. Minato had one request of his father. "Dad, can you raise Naruto to be a Great Ninja for me?" "Of course son, of course." And with that last request Madara made a Blood Clone of his Grandson. It was then that Minato shouted "EIGHT TRIAGRAM SEAL!" on his sons stomach. A seal appeared and the nine tails was sucked into the seal. "Goodbye Dad…" and then Minato and Kushina died. A lone tear fell upon Madara's face. He then left the blood clone of Naruto in the arms of his father. Madara then Picked up his grandson and a look of utter shock appeared when he saw his grandsons eyes. His eyes looked like a fully matured sharingan. Then the eye morphed into what Madara's Original Mangekyo Sharingan Looked Like. "Mangekyo Sharingan? Hm, looks like he could tell that his mother and father just died."

[Hidden Base, Next Day, 11:59 AM.]

"Zetsu!" Called out Madara.

"Yes Master?" Zetsu called out. Zetsu was not an ordinary human. Zetsu is an artificial human created by Madara to be Madara's servant, spy and assistant. Half of Zetsu was created using Madara's cells. The other half was created with the cells of Madara's long-dead former friend and rival, the First Hokage, Harashima Senju.

"How is my grandson doing?" Madara asked. "He is doing Wonderfully Master. **But He keeps on crying. It's getting annoying.** " Said Zetsu

"I can understand that. Could you get my Original eyes Zetsu?"

"Are you going to give him the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, master?" Questioned Zetsu. "Yes Zetsu, now could you please get my original eyes?" "Yes Master."

Chapter End.

 _What up Bros, DarkBlur2005 here, saying 'Heyo, Here comes a danger up in this club, when we get started man, we ain't gonna stop, we gonna turn it up til it gets to hot.'_

 _In all seriousness, what do you think Naruto's Summoning Contract should be._

 _Later Bros._


End file.
